utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Naho Yumene
Supplemental Information Hair color: Light Natural Brown Headgear: A CD-Shaped Ponytail Holder Eye color: Turquoise/Tiffany Blue and Malachite Green Earphones: info currently unavailable Dress: White, Black and Blue Colors (Art Unavailable) Nationality/Race: (In order from most to least) Taiwanese, Japanese, Korean, Russian, French Occupation: Model and Actress; Student Model and Junior High Student (at a private school). Character Item: Fortune Cookie. She heavily relies on it to give herself reassurance when she doesn't know what to do (Much like the creator). It is Naho's "Magic 8 Ball". Voicebanks The voicebanks are currently unreleased. The creator was working on a VCV voicebank. Was. The creator is now working on a multi-pitch CV Normal voicebank, and a soft voicebank. Back to the basics. In the NORMAL voicebank: the "normal" pitch has been fully recorded, along with the lower pitch.------ The high pitch is halfway recorded. ------ None of them are fully oto'd. There is already a very real improvement in the sound and functionality of the newest, still developing CV voicebank, as compared to the very first one, which you can find a link to in the "Public Appearances" Section. The creator plans on updating them in the future (and especially working on creating one or more VCV voicebanks). See the "Appearances" section to hear a sample of her soft and normal VCV voicebanks (As well as the oldest CV voicebank, which is no longer available). Public Appearances An MMD model of the character and her original outfit can be seen in this animation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2LrbOSptGs The MMD model is now unavailable, as the creator "impulsively" deleted its files. Naho's first CV voice can be heard in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wis5vOslasE (The creator is making a new one. All old files were lost.) To hear the improvement of the oldest and new CV voicebank, visit here. A 99 second cover of "Astronauts" by PowaPowa-P with her soft and normal VCV voicebank can be heard here. The art used is a recreation of the original Hatsune Miku Art. Relations Naho does not personally know any other UTAUloids. However she does admire the voice of Namine Ritsu. Despite that admiration, she desires to stay as far away from Namine as possible when not performing with him. Naho also admires the sweetness and voice of Renri Yamine, and the voice of Gahata Meiji, although the believes that Meiji is a very snobbish person. Naho likes the new Vocaloid Matcha because she likes matcha-flavored things (She also loves her voice in the DEMO video for her voicebank). Usage Clause Naho Yumene has a governing policy imposed by the author in regards to usage of both the voicebanks and the character. Voice * Religious works shall not be produced, unless in a comedic or mild manner. * Political works shall not be produced, unless in a comedic manner. * Sexual works are allowed in a mild manner, and are only permitted for songs. * The voicebank should not be redistributed when released. Character * Sexually graphic works are not allowed under any circumstances, even when censored. * Unofficial character outfit designs are allowed. * When distributing art of Naho, include the full name in the title of the work or in someplace obvious. Romaji or Japanese can be used. Character&Voice * Genderbending of the character Naho or the voice of Naho is not permitted in any way. Additional Information Some interesting facts about her appearance. Her light colored eyes, which are likely her most prominent feature, are said to come from her Russian percentage. Her hair color comes from her French percentage. Her nose is from her Taiwanese percentage. Naho was created to have an exact ratio of these races: * Taiwanese 35% * Japanese 27% * Korean 15% * Russian 13% * French 10% Her measurements: Bust: 86 cm Waist: 60 cm Hips: 86 cm Thigh: 49 cm Shoe Size: 24.5 cm (US 7.5) (UK 5) (EU 38) Number Naho's Character Number (ex. Miku Hatsune: CV01) is 048. This number doesn't correspond with anything in the UTAU database, but instead represents an interesting encounter the creator had. The creator wanted a number for identification purposes, but could not come up with a good one, and gave up. The creator then had an odd dream, and with Naho's surname having the kanji for "Dream" in it, it was decided that the number in that dream where the creator was half conscious-half asleep would be Naho's number. Commentary All discussions about Naho Yumene will take place here: NAHO_YUMENE_DISCUSSION Feel free to drop in and share your ideas or wishes. Category:Supplemental Information Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Naho Yumene Category:Yumene Naho Category:UTAUloids Category:Brown haired UTAU Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks